


The Waiting Time

by Dawnwind



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Episode Related: The Plague, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwind/pseuds/Dawnwind
Summary: Waiting is always the hardest when you don't have the answers.





	The Waiting Time

The Waiting Time  
By  
Dawnwind

Starsky came to hate his days and nights off. 

When he and Hutch were cruising the streets, chasing down whippos, rousting potheads, questioning numbers runners and investigating murderers, his brain was too full of evidence and clues to think about the crimes. 

It was while he was eating a bagel or getting ready for bed that the memories asserted themselves. The victims came back to him—the frail smile of the doper after Hutch palmed her a Jackson. The pale shock of a raped old woman who still had the decency to offer him cookies. The twisted limbs of a jumper who went over a parapet. The slack jawed nothingness of a boy killed long before his time. 

Waiting was the worst part, when he had to contemplate the fragility of life.  
He'd accepted that he would die in the line of duty. He didn't really mind.  
But it hurt like hell that a microscopic virus had brought Hutch down.

Starsky looked up at the ceiling. There was no running, no more chasing down this serial murderer. Only waiting, and the memories of the people he had helped surrounding him.

He touched Hutch's face, pale and wan, and watched him breathe.


End file.
